When Two Worlds Meet
by Lark Chizin Pearie
Summary: It was inevitable for the Wizarding world and the Wiccan world to merge one day. This is a story of how they interact with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not own any show in the world, in fact. I do, however, own season DVD's of Charmed, House, M.D., Gilmore Girls and even Monk. But that's about as close as I'll ever come to owning those shows.**

**Yes, this is a Harry Potter & Charmed X-over. Yes, there will be a lot of Wyatt, Voldemort, Chris and another fictional person from the depths of my imagination, Peyton. Yes, Harry is there. Yes, his children are in the picture. I don't know if Ginny should be dead in my story or not. I'll get to that, eventually.**

--

_Sometimes life just isn't fair. When you finally get out of your little bubble of fantasy  
and realize that… THEN you are welcome to be my friend. No optimists allowed within these perimeters.  
They just give too much hope to the people of the world. I hate hope sometimes…  
-Caustic Jerk_

22 year old Dark Lord Wyatt Matthew Halliwell glared evilly at the Seer as he looked up from the Seer's crystal ball, hands still behind his back. "This is the Dark Lord in England? And he was vanquished by a 17 year old boy? How powerful could he be? And why do you want me to resurrect him? Tom doesn't seem worth my time." Wyatt said gruffly making the Seer gulp, fearing for her life.

"Lord Wyatt, he is still extremely strong. He was only defeated because the boy had entire armies on his side," the Seer exaggerated greatly. "He could help you with this. I've heard that the wizards and witches of the other magical community are going to merge with Lord Christopher and Lord Peyton's Resistance. Voldemort could give you information that you would've otherwise never known. And he doesn't like when people call him Tom," the Seer said but she regret her last words when Wyatt's eyes narrowed coldly at her.

"I will call him what I want unless you want to challenge me." Wyatt said dangerously as he powered an energy ball threateningly.

"N-no, I would never," the Seer said quickly before summoning another event onto her crystal ball, Wyatt watching intently.

"Very well." Wyatt said when the image disappeared. "I will resurrect him." Wyatt said before closing his eyes, the Seer watching questioningly. When the Seer finally opened her mouth to question what he was doing, he opened his eyes once more and smiled. "It's done." Wyatt said. "Tom, come here." Wyatt ordered and suddenly a sharp crack was heard as Voldemort appeared though not in his half-snake form. He was completely human and he also had modern American clothes, his wand stuck in his waistband.

"Who's calling me Tom?" Voldemort snarled not knowing any better. Wyatt immediately shot out his hand and strangled Voldemort telekinetically. Voldemort immediately reached for his wand but he was too late.

"Wand." Wyatt called calmly and the wand dark orbed into his hands and he let go of his hold on Voldemort, still smiling evilly. "I am the Dark Lord. I've resurrected you and you will serve me or die. Be one of my lackeys or die. Follow my orders or die. Those are your choices." Wyatt replied before throwing the wand at Voldemort's face. "Now stand up. You will be my second-in-command." Wyatt said though he omitted the fact that Voldemort would be thrown to the side if his brother or youngest cousin decided to join him.

Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? (Don't mind this. It's just a break.)

"Peyton, what do you think you're doing?" Chris asked his youngest cousin in annoyance as he continued to throw things swiftly into the pot. "You're supposed to be helping Bianca with the teenage recruit class." Chris said looking up.

"Chris, come on! I'm playing wizard chess with uh…" Peyton said turning to the girl she was playing against since she had her name on her name tag that Chris demanded all new members wear for at least 2 weeks. "With Rose Weasley. It's like our version of chess except so much more violent! The pieces actually demolish each other!" Peyton said with a grin.

"That's great. Now can you go help Bianca? You and I both know that teenagers annoy the Hell out of her. She might murder them." Chris said.

"She might murder ME. I'm a teenager." Peyton pointed out as she demolished Rose's knight.

"Yeah but you're my baby cousin. She's not going to hurt you. And if she did, you can take her. I mean, you're Aunt Phoebe's daughter. She started making you learn martial arts when you were born." Chris pointed out just as he threw in the last ingredient, smiling at the small explosion.

"Alright, alright. Hey uh… James. Finish the game for me, will you?" Peyton yelled before turning around and starting towards the door, shimmering out mid-step. The moment Peyton shimmered into the room, another much older man appeared there, as well. "Whoa! Who's he? Is he a new recruit? Chris said it was just you and teenagers!" Peyton exclaimed seeing the older man standing there behind Bianca, his blue eyes twinkling amusingly. "Bianca?" Peyton said questioningly.

"He was NOT there a second ago." Bianca replied looking up at the old man, crossing her arms in front of her chest threateningly.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I don't know how I got here, though. I was dead just a couple minutes ago." Dumbledore said with a nice smile. "But that has just been my front for the last 100 years, give or take a few years. I've been watching you and your parents, Peyton." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"I don't know whether to be disturbed or honored that you've been watching me and my parents for the last 100 years, give or take a few." Peyton replied laughing nervously looking up at Dumbledore with a suspicious expression heard a loud crack sound from behind her.

"Actually, I've been watching you and your father for both of your entire lives but for the last 100 years or so, I was known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You may know me more in my previous name…" Dumbledore started but he was interrupted when the door flew open suddenly, a 30 something year old man with jet black hair and electric green eyes standing at the doorway with shining eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry breathed. He and his children had been living at the Resistance for the last week in hopes of joining the Resistance to help the American defense army help save the world. After all, he had some experience. He spent 7 years of his life fighting a previous Dark Lord.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said opening his arms graciously when Harry ran towards him.

"Wait just a second. How did you know that that dude was here? I don't remember announcing anything." Peyton said suspiciously.

Harry blushed slightly before replying, "My daughter, Lily Potter, is taking your teenage recruit training class here. When she saw Professor Dumbledore, she recognized him from the pictures I had. She apparated to me the moment she recognized him."

Peyton raised her eyebrows slightly before smiling for no reason and saying, "Okay. I understand. Now, please, explain to me what apparate is."

"It's a form of transportation. Wiccans have orbing, shimmering, flaming, fading and a whole mess of others while we have Apparation." Harry explained and Peyton pondered the information before nodding. "And, I'm a little curious… just how many forms of transportation do you Wiccans have?" Harry asked.

"Uh… when I find out, you'll be the first I tell." Peyton replied. "I can see you guys have a little catching up to do so I'll be going. Teenage Recruit Training Classes are rescheduled for tomorrow. Have a good day, everybody. And Mr. Dumbledore? We'll continue our conversation later after you've met up with all the people that used to know you. I know you'll want to." Peyton said with a small smirk before shimmering out.

"Teenagers and old people annoy me." Bianca muttered under her breath before shimmering out, as well.

"Professor, how did you get back? I saw you get killed. We buried you! What happened?" Harry asked, not noticing the slight disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes when Peyton shimmered out.

Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?

"Lord Wyatt," Voldemort started having to refrain from sounding sarcastic, "I'm afraid you made a mistake." Wyatt would never know how much Voldemort enjoyed saying that.

Wyatt turned to his second-in-command, eyes narrowing dangerously, before harshly demanding, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lord Wyatt, is that when you resurrected me, you resurrected my enemy, too!" Voldemort practically spat causing Wyatt to throw an energy ball dangerously close to his head in warning. "Excuse me for my tone, Lord Wyatt but it took me 30 years to get rid of him and you resurrected him alongside me." Voldemort quickly said. He wouldn't admit it if you asked but Wyatt scared him.

"Your enemy? Who's your enemy?" Wyatt asked, amused at the hint of fear in Voldemort's voice when he talked about his enemy.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore. He was my old professor when I went to school. He was the only one in the world who could take me on." Voldemort replied. "Only one in the world before you were born of course, Lord Wyatt." Voldemort added seeing the Dark Lord's look.

After his words, Wyatt immediately calmed down and finally turned around to look at the man. "Your old professor, hmm?" Wyatt muttered more to himself than to Voldemort. "Well, we'll just have to get rid of your fear for the man, don't we? Fear is a weakness that we cannot afford to have. You have to overcome it if you want to become as powerful as I have." Wyatt said before standing up, an idea forming in his mind.

"I am not afraid of him. I'm just pensive because he might've gathered knowledge and power in his time in the Afterworld. I was sent to Purgatory." Voldemort replied.

"Well, that's not good, is it?" Wyatt replied looking quite amused making Voldemort want to wipe that smirk right off his face. "Now, you shouldn't go around thinking those types of things about your lord and master." Wyatt growled making Voldemort turn to him fearfully wondering how Wyatt knew what he was thinking. He was an excellent Legilimens and perfect in Occlumency. "Because, Tom, whether you're excellent or not, my powers are perfect. The only three people in the world that have powers that might match mine one day are my little brother, my little cousin and my eldest uncle." Wyatt said sounding bitter. "I've already gotten rid of all my other relatives." Wyatt added.

"But they won't be ready for me, will they, Lord Wyatt? I'll be able to catch them off guard and use the Killing curse, won't I?" Voldemort asked.

"Calm down, Tom. Patience is key. Sometimes mass murders don't solve any of my problems. And my little brother, cousin and my uncle never let their guard down. They're too good for that." Wyatt replied. "I shall have to teach you some things that you can do without a wand. Those things are only weaknesses. I don't know how you wizards can handle putting all your power in a little piece of wood." Wyatt said suddenly.

"You're going to get Wiccan powers for me, my Lord?" Voldemort asked sounding very much like an excited little boy.

"Don't sound so excited, Tom. As I've had to explain before, emotions are a weakness. My little brother and cousin are empaths. If they sensed your emotions, they would tear you apart with them. Besides, I'm only getting you common demonic powers such as shimmering and energy balls. Your form of transportation is far too loud for my tastes. We would never be able to pull off a surprise attack." Wyatt said. "Not that any people of mine would need the advantage of surprise." Wyatt added.

"Thank you, Lord Wyatt." Voldemort said smirking as he dreamed about the terror he would cause with his Wiccan powers.

Wyatt glanced at Voldemort for a second before turning around, a demon immediately shimmering in front of him. "What do you need me for, Lord Wyatt?" the demon asked kneeling down in front of Wyatt and bowing deeply.

"You've been loyal but sometimes loyalty is not enough." Wyatt said, enjoying when he felt fear invade the demon. He then conjured a power sucking athame and stabbed the demon in the stomach. "Here are your powers." Wyatt said pulling the athame out sharply, Voldemort not missing the joy in Wyatt's face as he watched the demon burn, screaming in agony. A flash of annoyance passed through Wyatt's expression before the Dark Lord turned to Voldemort. "Take it, Tom!" Wyatt ordered and Voldemort immediately retrieved the athame though he didn't know how he was supposed to get the powers from it.

"Accio Wiccan powers." Voldemort tried hesitantly but nothing happened. He glanced up and was a little bewildered that the demon was still writhing in agony, the flames of sure death still surrounding him. From what he had observed, they usually only burned for a couple seconds before disappearing.

Wyatt couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face as he watched the demon beg for death already. "Tom, finish him with an energy ball." Wyatt ordered making Voldemort freeze in his tracks. "What are you waiting for?" Wyatt spat turning to him.

Voldemort immediately got on his knees and said, "I don't know how to get the powers of the knife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Caustic Jerk's Ramblings Part 1**

**I write this as a form of relaxation. After a hard day at work, haha… I said I worked… it just feels good to jump on my bed and type things that I imagine in my mind. You can incorporate all kinds of feelings into your stories i.e. if you were happy, you could give the current chapter a happy feeling but if you were angry, you could make a lot of people die! If you were sad, you could write something heart wrenching. The good thing is no one knows who you are. You rant about something through a character and no one's the wiser. For example, if I were angry at my enemy from school or something, I would pick my most disliked character which unfortunately happens to be Billy and Christy then use my favorite character to bag on them!**

"**I can't believe that girl just ruined a perfectly good demon hunt! We'll find her damn sister if she just backs off! G-d, it's like she has absolutely no regard for others and no brains! Where the Hell did you even meet Billy, Mom?!" Chris exclaimed turning to Piper.**

**Ta-da. Yes. You may get angry at me if Billy happens to be your favorite character. I love controversy.**

--

_Family… it just isn't enough when the world goes to Hell. It's human nature  
nature to lie, deceive, murder, steal, etc… The one thing that sets  
bad people apart from horrible people is bad people know what they're doing  
is wrong. Horrible people think it's normal. Good people do it then feel bad and apologize.  
Great people think about it but don't do it. And perfect people?  
They don't even think to do it. Too bad there is no perfection.  
-Caustic Jerk_

"Peyton, can I speak to you? Alone?" Dumbledore asked after having gotten away from the Potter family and the Weasley family.

Peyton looked up sharply and smiled softly when she realized it was only the elderly professor. "It's okay, Mr. Dumbledore. Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Chris and Bianca." Peyton assured but Dumbledore looked unsure.

"Alright. I told you I wanted to tell you my name from my previous life, right?" Dumbledore asked and Peyton nodded, unsurely. "I want you to know who I am. Not who I've been for the last century. I want you to know who I AM." Dumbledore said staring intensely into Peyton's eyes making the 15 year old take a step back.

"Okay, alright. You can tell her who you ARE and not intimidate the Hell out of her at the same time." Chris said, protective big cousin mode coming into play when he noticed Peyton take a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intimidate you. I just didn't want to be interrupted again." Dumbledore quickly apologized and Chris just nodded.

Chris, Peyton, Bianca and Dumbledore stood in silence for a couple minutes before Bianca growled impatiently and demanded, "What did you want to say to her? We have things to do besides watching old men stare."

"Bianca." Chris said warningly making the Phoenix roll her eyes but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stayed silent, anyway.

"She's… kind of right, Mr. Dumbledore. We don't have all the time in the world. For all we know, Wyatt might be planning a surprise attack in the next 5 minute and we're a little short on potions." Peyton added.

"My name from my previous life is B…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted when a little boy ran into the room then froze seeing the two leaders of the Resistance, an old man and a scary looking woman.

"Benjamin!" Peyton exclaimed in surprise making Dumbledore turn to her sharply. "Benny, what are you doing here? You should be with your mom and dad." Peyton scolded the little boy, who didn't look more than 7.

"Sorry, Ms. Halliwell and Mr. Halliwell but me and my friends are playing Hide and Seek. I get to hide. They made me 'it' for the last hour just 'cause I was the youngest! And I'm only the youngest by like a month so I wanted to find a real good hiding spot and I thought the big kids potion room would be a real good place 'cause we… aren't really supposed to be here…" Benny said trailing off at the end making the other smirk.

"Alright, you can hide here but don't touch anything or we'll get your parents, okay?" Chris asked and Benny quickly smiled and nodded vigorously.

"And Benny?" Peyton called out after him making him turn around sharply. "You can call us Peyton and Chris." Peyton said making the little boy's eyes widen comically.

"Really?! Even my mom and dad and grandma call you Ms. and Mr. Halliwell! That's awesome! Wait 'till the others hear what I can call you. After they find me, of course." Benny commented before ducking under the potion table.

"I thought we announced that everybody could call us Chris and Peyton." Chris said questioningly.

"Oh, I heard one of the troublemakers in the Resistance used a spell so no one would hear that announcement." Bianca said with a nonchalant wave making the two cousins turn to her suspiciously. "It wasn't me! Why would I do that? I don't like people calling me Ms. Perry or Ms. Bianca. I prefer Bianca like you guys prefer Peyton and Chris." Bianca quickly argued making Chris put his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't implying anything, honey. Really." Chris said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around Bianca and kissing her cheek.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. No making out in front of Resistance members and ESPECIALLY me." Peyton exclaimed before turning back to Dumbledore with a smile. "Sorry for the interruption. Continue." Peyton said.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted… my name from my previous lifetime is Benjamin Turner." Dumbledore said and immediately Chris and Peyton's jaw dropped while Bianca remained clueless. Didn't the old man JUST tell them that his name was Albus blah blah blah Dumbledore?

"Grandpa?" Peyton asked with a look of disbelief. "But Dad said that you died when he was a little boy!" Peyton argued.

"I told you. I've been watching you as Albus Dumbledore for a century and a few years. I died in 1888 when Coleridge was 3. I don't really know what happened when I died but all I know is I heard voices asking me if I wanted to stay in my son's life and before they could finish the terms of which I could do that, I said yes. It was a little disappointing that I had to watch my family from across an entire ocean but at least I knew I was there to watch." Dumbledore… or was it Benjamin now… said looking slightly sad.

"But don't people go to the Afterlife or something like that? You could watch us from there. From 'Up There'. That's what Mommy and Auntie Piper and Auntie Paige and Auntie Prue and Grandma and Grams and…" Peyton rambled.

"He gets it, Peyton. And in case you've forgotten, only Wiccans get to go 'Up There' when they die. Good Wiccans." Chris pointed out.

"Oh, right. Right. Okay. So, you're about 140 as Dumbledore but you would be about 160 as Grandpa and… Dad is 140?! Wow. Dad was 125 when I was born. Mom was 35. Well. I have to go." Peyton said before waving shortly and shimmering out, surprising Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dumbledore… or should we call you Mr. Turner now? She does that all the time. She doesn't really act like it but when something is overwhelming her, she just runs to her safe place and soaks it in and stuff. She'll be okay in a couple hours." Chris quickly reassured with a soft smile. Dumbledore smiled in response, hearing someone use his old name for the first time in many years.

Who stole the muffin from the muffin jar?

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at Voldemort, who immediately looked back down at the ground. The Dark Lord then flung an energy ball at the demon in annoyance, immediately vanquishing the upper level demon. "That's right. You know nothing about my world." Wyatt said, his lips curling into an amused smirk.

"I'm sorry I don't know, Lord Wyatt." Voldemort quickly said. "Accio shimmering power." Voldemort tried once more under his breath before looking up at Wyatt unsurely, not knowing if the man was in his killing mood or was just smirking amusedly. You could never tell with Wyatt.

"No, let me show you how to retrieve the powers from the athame." Wyatt said, making Voldemort a little wary of his expression. "You see, Tom, the only way to get the powers out of a power sucking athame is for you to be stabbed by it. And seeing as how I doubt you would stab yourself… I'll do it." Wyatt said, sounding a little too eager for Voldemort's taste.

"Lord Wyatt, I can do it. Don't worry about me." Voldemort quickly said, taking a step back and holding the athame out, ready to stab himself.

"I'll do it." Wyatt replied gruffly before waving two fingers, the athame zooming into his hand. Before Voldemort could even prepare himself, Wyatt had already walked over and stabbed him in the stomach.

Voldemort held back an expression of pain knowing Wyatt already thought less of him for not knowing how to extract the powers out of the athame. He grunted slightly when Wyatt harshly pulled the athame out but barely felt the pain because he felt a strange sort of energy rushing through his body which he assumed were the Wiccan powers. Quickly, he thought back to how Wyatt conjured energy balls and remembered that sometimes, not a lot, Wyatt would involuntarily conjure energy balls when he got angry.

"Well? Show me the powers that he had." Wyatt demanded referring to the lower level demon he had vanquished.

Voldemort nodded then closed his eyes and thought of the two people that would never fail to piss him off. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Immediately a fireball appeared at his hand and he held his hand up, examining the ball of fire in his hand. Voldemort looked around before spotting a spider on the wall and flung the fireball at it, making the spider go up in flames as well as scorching the wall.

Wyatt frowned, evidently not impressed with his fast take to Wiccan powers. "You're not adapting well to your powers." Wyatt said and Voldemort had to bite back a sneer. "I'll arrange for you to take one of those demon classes for new demons." Wyatt said nonchalantly.

"You mean the ones with the CHILDREN?" Voldemort spat angrily.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt demanded his eyes narrowing dangerously as he telekinetically choked the wizard. "Don't forget your place, Thomas, I am your master and lord. I will not accept any insolence from you." Wyatt said in his calm but dangerous tone before letting his hand drop back down to his side; Voldemort dropping to the ground, as well.

"Forgive me, Lord Wyatt. I forgot my place for a minute." Voldemort ground out, successfully keeping the bitterness out of his tone. "But I thought I did pretty well with the fireball. Why are you sending me to a class filled with demonic children?" Voldemort asked.

Once more, Wyatt's eyes narrowed making Voldemort gulp. "Do not question me. If I want you to take a class with demonic children, you will take a class with demonic children, do you understand?" Wyatt hissed and immediately Voldemort nodded. "Good. If you want to survive in my kingdom, you'll learn to obey without question. The lesson starts in half an hour. I suggest you not be late." Wyatt added before shooting him a small, cruel looking smile then turning around dark orbing out.

Voldemort's expression then turned into one of utter disgust. He couldn't believe he was listening to a BOY. He had been alive for much longer than Wyatt had and he was taking orders from a 22 year old?! No, that just wouldn't do. Soon Wyatt would be the one bowing down to HIM.

Who stole the muffin from the muffin jar?

"So, Uncle Harry, that really was the infamous Professor Dumbledore? Mom and Dad talk about him a lot but whenever we ask what happened to him, they never tell us." Hugo commented as the Potters and Weasleys gathered in the room where Peyton and Rose had been playing Wizard Chess. "I mean, we're not stupid, Uncle Harry. We know you guys are hiding something." Hugo added.

"Maybe it's something you guys aren't meant to know." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at her son who quickly looked down at the floor.

"Yeah but I think I deserve to know SOMETHING about my namesake. Don't you, Dad?" Albus demanded.

Harry sighed before clearing his throat. "Let me talk to the adults for a little." Harry said before he, Ron, Ginny and Hermione gathered in the corner of the room, their children watching them intently. "I think they deserve to know what happened." Harry immediately said.

"No! What are you? Crazy? They don't need to know ANYTHING about it. They are only CHILDREN, Harry James." Ginny replied heatedly.

"Technically, they aren't children, anymore." Ron pointed out. "Your youngest is Lily and she's already 18. Our youngest is Hugo and he's already 20. I think they deserve to know, as well." Ron said and Hermione agreed with him.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell them about how Dumbledore died and then we'll go ask Peyton and Chris how he came." Harry said with a nod.

"Wait, wait, wait. We never agreed to ask Peyton and Chris how Dumbledore came!" Ron exclaimed making Harry turn to him questioningly. "Come on, mate! You said yourself that you sensed an enormous amount of power from those two! I'm not exactly the most magically sensitive guy and even I could sense the power coming off them! I'm not messing with those two. They scare me." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, come on, Ronald. They're children! Chris is Hugo's age and Peyton is even younger than Lily! I doubt they would attack us for asking how Dumbledore came." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we didn't think Snape would kill Dumbledore, either!" Ron argued.

"Let's go." Harry said, ignoring Ron's last remark. The 4 parents, slowly walked back to their children and the other three looked at Harry expectantly since it was his idea, anyway. "Okay, we've decided that we will tell you what happened to Professor Dumbledore." Harry announced. "Back in my Seventh Year, the fight with Voldemort was getting especially big and a lot of things happened. Among those things was the death of Professor Dumbledore." Harry said grimly as the children gasped.

"But he looked alive to me, Daddy. Are you lying to us?" Lily immediately demanded with a glare, looking like her maternal grandmother.

"No. We don't know how he came back, either. All we know is he was murdered by the Killing Curse." Harry said deciding to leave out the fact that Snape had killed him.

"Well, I guess now it's time to confront the Halliwells." Ron said, sulking slightly.

"Confront them? Why would you confront them, Dad?" Rose asked, her expression one of confusion.

"We're going to ask them how Dumbledore came back. After all, he's been dead for over 20 years. I also want to know what he wanted to tell Peyton that was so confidential that we couldn't know." Harry informed.

"He wanted to tell Ms. Halliwell something that he didn't want you to hear? What could Professor Dumbledore be hiding?" James questioned.

"I don't know. But I'll find out. And I've always been curious as to why Voldemort was always afraid of Dumbledore. I know it goes deeper than Dumbledore being more powerful than him." Harry added before disappearing with a loud crack. The five Potter and Weasley children then watched as the remaining three left with loud cracks, as well.


End file.
